


Handprint On My Heart

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Forced Marriage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Sam Winchester, Talk of non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Samuel Winchester's life hasn't been the same since the devil, known as King Lucifer slaughtered his family and took him as his prize. Now that Sam has reached his 21st birthday he is being forced to marry Lucifer. Though before the wedding can happen Sam is kidnapped by the man known as the Knight of Hell and a thorn in Lucifer's side. Sam doesn't know what to make of the man, the man who his cold and distant one moment and warm and loving the next. All Sam knows is he feels something for the man. Dean just might hold keys to Sam's past and save him from a life bonded to Lucifer.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Lilith/Lucifer (Supernatural), Michael/Adam Milligan, One Sided Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 320
Collections: SPN Regency Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the first round of the SPN Regency Big Bang and I was lucky enough to work with the amazing dwimpala67 who made the most amazing art and also edited this for me. 
> 
> Please check out their fantastic art which you can see [ here](https://dwimpala21.livejournal.com/5592.html)

Samuel Winchester did his best to hide his boredom and sheer hatred as he listened to his betrothed talk endlessly. He had been against this engagement since it was announced but no one cared to listen to what he had to say. If he had his way, he would rather stab the man in his heart and watch him bleed out.

That is if he had a heart.

King Lucifer was a powerful and a dangerous man. He was known for taking what he wanted when he wanted it and those who dared to defy him didn't survive to tell the tale. Sam's family had met the same a fate. Some said he was the devil himself and Sam completely believed it.

Sam, as he preferred to be called, remembers his family calling him “Sam” and there was only one who was allowed to call him ‘Sammy’. He had very fond memories of that time. Those memories kept him warm but brought much of a heartbreak as well when he recalls how much his life changed the day Lucifer's general Azazel arrived at the Winchester castle.

_King John Winchester ruler of the Kingdom Colt was an imposing man. He was a fair ruler but he had been a soldier as well and as a powerful Alpha, he had been raised to do what was right for his people without appearing weak or compromised. He had been lucky enough to find the Crown Princess Mary Campbell of the Kingdome of Hunt as his true mate when they had been arranged to be married to unite their two kingdoms._

_They had been blessed with two children. Their oldest and the next in line for the throne, Dean had presented as an Alpha and John already knew that his son would have offers from other kingdoms for a union. He was shaping up to be a fine Alpha and a kind ruler. He also was blessed by the Gods with incredible good looks that drew both men and women's attention to him. It didn't matter if they were Alpha, Beta or Omega, Dean could have any of them as they were attracted to him irrespective of their genders._

_There youngest, Samuel or Sam, as he liked to be called, had surprised and delighted them all when he presented as an Omega. From the moment Sam had presented as an Omega they had been receiving offers for Sam's hand in marriage. It was the one proposal that worried John the most was from King Lucifer, a monster of a ruler, known as the Devil King, a fitting name definitely. John had turned down his request._

_What John didn’t know was a secret that his wife had kept, one that would change everything._

_Mary stroked her youngest son’s cheek, “I am so sorry, my love. I hope that someday you can forgive me, my Samuel.” She whispered softly as they sat in their room with a little Sam deep asleep in Mary’s arms. She could only hope that the bond that had formed between their sons would be enough to undo what she had agreed to._

_Besides, John knew the truth his sons were each other's, true mates, Sam worshipped his big brother as Dean did as Sam. They could rarely be apart, and the moment they separated, they were at each other's sides once again._

_The brothers would stroll along the lakeside together as Dean would engage Sam's in his favorite pastime which was sitting in the flower beds where Sam would make him a flower crown that Dean would proudly wear._

_Sam would then beam up at Dean, "There, a pretty crown for my handsome prince."_

_Dean's smile would be full of mischief and love, "You're the pretty one Sammy; your eyes put even the most beautiful of sunflowers to shame. I'm your handsome knight. I'll always protect you."_

_Sam would feel warmth fill him at Dean’s promise. “I know you will.” There was no doubt about it that Dean would keep his promise, he couldn’t ask for a better big brother or Alpha._

_Something changed at that moment as Dean shifted a little closer to Sam and slowly stroked his cheek before his thumb slide across Sam’s lower lip, “Can I kiss you, Sammy?”_

_Sam felt his heart speed up at Dean’s question, “Yes please.”_

_Dean’s green eyes, the ones that Sam loved when they lit up in happiness, they were brighter than the greenest forest._

_“My Sam,” Dean whispered as he closed the distance between them and finally did what he longed to do for years since the moment he realized that Sam was his Omega and claimed his lips in a deep kiss._

_Sam melted against Dean’s lips, a tiny whimper escaping his lips as all of his dreams come true. His fingers curled into Dean’s silk shirt and it took everything in his power not to crawl into Dean’s lap and beg for more._

_Dean lost himself in the sensation of the kiss as nothing he had dreamed of came close to what it truly felt to have Sam’s lips pressed against his. He was Sam’s first kiss and if he had it his way he would be the only one to have a taste of Sam._

_They lost all track of the time while they stayed in the field exchanging kisses and lingering touches until the dusk began to fall._

_“We need to get back to the castle before our father sends the guards to look for us,” Dean said with regret._

_A regret that only grew when Sam looked at him with his doe-eyes, “Later.” Dean promised._

_Only, neither of them knew that there wouldn’t be a later._

_When they arrived at the castle there was a chill in the air and Sam moved closer to Dean._

_John Winchester was a warrior one that would not be allowed to be pushed around which is why he had a thunder cloud on his face as he stared at the man who stood before his throne, a cocky look on his face._

_“King Lucifer has sent me to remind your beloved Queen of a deal she had made; it is time for him to collect. Should you deny it, then the Devil King himself will come to collect, and your kingdom will fall just as you, will at his feet.” The man with the yellow eyes vowed._

_John’s eyes flashed with rage as Mary’s hand flew to cover her mouth, horror shining in her eyes._

_“You dare to threaten me? You might be Lucifer’s puppet Azazel, but I am king here and you will not threaten my family or my kingdom. My beloved would never make a deal with the likes of your master so return to him. And never step a foot in my kingdom again.” John growled._

_Azazel’s yellow eyes shone with amusement, “You believe you know your queen? Yet you do not know that she made a deal with Lucifer. My lord has long had his eye on your kingdom, King John, as well as the Campbell kingdom but Queen Mary, pleaded with him to spare her kingdom and her dear family and her plea so moved him that he agreed to spare you and her family.”_

_John froze before he glanced at Mary and he saw the truth in his beloved eyes, “What was the price that you agree to? For you wish me to believe that the Devil King himself only made such a deal with compassion?”_

_“Our second born was to be his,” Mary whispered as she let know her greatest of shame._

_Rage filled John. He could barely believe what he was hearing, “How could you? You trade our son to that monster?” He thundered_

_Mary couldn’t respond or explain herself. After all, how could she when she had traded their son to Lucifer? The son that she never planned on having. She thought that they would have Dean and that would be all. Sam had been a surprise, a welcome one but then it had hit her of the fate she had forced upon her son._

_“It doesn’t matter. I agree to no such deal or union nor will I hand my son over to your master. Tell him that if he wishes to try and take Sam from us, I will fight until my last breath to keep Samuel safe.” John declared passionately, fire burning within him. He would never hand Sam over to a fate worse than death._

_“If that is your stance then very well. I shall inform my King of your decision and I hope that you are prepared for war and the blood bath that is about to be unleashed for my King will not show mercy on you.” Azazel promised._

_John and Mary knew that the man meant every word. Lucifer was not someone who liked to be denied what he believed belonged to him._

_Not another word was said as they watched Azazel leave._

_Mary turned to face her Alpha, “John please let me explain.” Mary pleaded._

_John couldn’t even look at his Omega, his mate, his beloved. Not after what he had just learned. “There is nothing you can say that will make me understand how you could have promised one of our children to the Devil King. We will discuss this later but for now not a word is to be said to either Dean or Samuel. They shall never know what you did.” John commanded his voice pure Alpha who was protecting his pack._

_“I understand.” Mary agreed and that was the last thing uttered._

_The throne room doors opened and in walked Sam and Dean, both exchanging a look as they felt the tension in the room._

_“What is wrong?” Dean asked, his Alpha side on alert at the tension in the room and the unknown beta scent that filled the air._

_“Nothing, my sons. Nothing for you to worry about. I am dealing with it.” John didn’t see the need to worry his sons over the threat of the Devil King planning on attacking their kingdom for Sam._

_Neither Dean nor Sam were convinced for they were no fools. They could see that something was weighing heavily on their father but they would not push for answers for they knew from past experiences that they would get none._

_There was also their mother who seemed unable to look at either of them in the eyes, and she seemed to carry guilt upon her._

_They would never know what their mother had done for that secret would die with her._

_There was a reason that Lucifer was known as the Devil King, he fought without honour and preferred to attack his enemies when they least expected it._

_For months John waited for Lucifer’s attack, he had upped his knight's training, had them on guard. He ensured that Sam went nowhere without a guard, something that Dean took upon himself, even if he didn’t know why he was protecting his brother more than before._

_The only ones who knew what was coming were John’s two trusted generals Bobby Singer and Rufus Turner. Both of them loved the boys in their own ways and vowed that they would do whatever it took to keep Sam safe._

_Still, all the planning in the world could not have prepared them for Lucifer’s attack._

_Lucifer and his army launched their attack in the middle of the night during the changing of the guards._

_It was swift and brutal._

_Lucifer unleashed his black dogs, giant beasts who were called hell hounds and they tore through the guards as if they were nothing._

_One guard managed to raise the alarm before he was captured and fell to Lilith, Lucifer’s second sword._

_Lilith, dressed in white, smiled at the blood that splashed upon her armour,. It felt as if she was high on the smell of the blood that was in the air and she was just getting started. John with a sword in his hand rushed to his son’s room._

_“Father?” Dean asked already donning his armour. The fear in his father’s eyes sent a surge of fear through his body ._

_“Take Samuel and run. Whatever you do, don’t look back.” John ordered. “Protect your brother, your omega. Sons, whatever happens this night, do not go after Lucifer by yourself for it will only end in your destruction. I know that you will be a great leader and with Sam, by your side, you two shall be unstoppable.”_

_Dean wanted to join his father in defending their kingdom but the safety of Sam overruled all other thoughts. “I promise, father.”_

_John gave his son one last embrace. “I love both of you and I am so proud of the two of you. Make sure that Sam knows that. Now go my son.” Pushing Dean away from him John turned to face the man who thought he had a claim to his son._

_Tales would be then told for generations to come of the brave King John who stood against the Devil King himself, who fought back and allowed his sons a chance to escape._

_Tales would be told of the Queen who took on Lilith the Demon Queen. King John and Queen Mary stood side by side swords clashing against the others. Both managing to land blow on Lucifer and Lilith, it wasn’t until Lilith struck a deadly blow to Mary that the brave Queen of Winchester succumbed._

_John felt the snapping of his bond to his beloved mate and let out a roar of anguish and that was the moment Lucifer had been waiting for and drove his sword into John’s chest._

_“Your son Samuel will make a fine mate and I will have him.” Lucifer hissed in John’s ear wanting his promise to be the last thing the fallen king heard._

_Defiantly to the end, John smiled at the monster with blood dripping from his mouth, “You will fail for my sons are soulmates and they will always be united, forever.”_

_While their parents were battling, Dean and Sam had made use of the tunnels hidden beneath the castle._

_Hand in hand the two made their way through, their free hands both griping their swords._

_“Sam!” A voice called out._

_Dean let out a growl as a familiar brunette appeared a torch in her hands, he never liked or trusted Ruby, the beta who always was sniffing around his Sam._

_“Ruby? What are you doing here?” Sam asked. He was certain that Ruby didn’t know about these secret passages; after all they were only known to the royal family and those they trusted the most. And while Sam liked her, he never told her about them._

_“She is with me, my dear boy.” A cold and heartless voice spoke from the shadows._

_Instantly Dean was on guard he knew that voice, “You traitor.” Dean snarled at Ruby._

_The beta didn’t look bothered at all as Azazel came out of the shadows to stand beside the smirking woman._

_“I was truly magnificent. I had you all fooled that I was a simple servant girl seeking to warm the bed of the second in line to the throne. You were so jealous and you let that jealousy blind you. That blindness will be your downfall.” Ruby taunted._

_“Indeed.” Azazel agreed, “Remember that Samuel is to be unharmed.”_

_“You will take Sam over my dead body.” Dean snarled out._

_Azazel smirk, “That is the plan.”_

_The two rushed at the two princes who stood back to back to face their enemies._

_Swords clashed as Ruby grinned up at Sam, “I wonder if my master will allow me to have a taste of you. I have always wondered what it would be like to bed an Omega.”_

_Sam felt a shudder of disgust course through him, “That will never happen. I would rather die on my sword than be yours or Lucifer’s whore.”_

_“Oh Sam, that is the fire I like in you and you act as if you have another fate.” Ruby pouted at the man._

_Dean felt his Alpha side take over and while he knew that it was dangerous to unleash his feral Alpha but he had little choice. “You will never touch Sam. I will cut off your hands before I remove your heads.” Dean’s voice was a deep growl as he lunged at Azazel._

_The two began to battle even more fiercely than before._

_Sam became distracted as he watched Dean battle for his life and that gave Ruby the edge she needed as she struck and stabbed Sam in a non-fatal injury. Sam stumbled back._

_“SAMMY!” Dean roared as he shoved Azazel away from him and turned his attention onto Ruby, she barely had a chance to gasp as Dean’s sword went through her chest robbing her of life as she took her final breath staring into the eyes of an enraged Dean Winchester._

_Sam felt no emotion as he watched Ruby fall to the ground dead, he kept a hand pressed upon his wound. “Dean! Look out!”_

_His warning came too late and Sam could only watch in horror as Azazel ran his sword through Dean’s back._

_“NO!” Sam could only scream as he watched Dean fall to his knees before him._

_“I’m sorry Sammy,” Dean whispered._

_Sam felt his life come to a crashing end as he watched his soulmate lay still on the dirt-coloured floor._

_Azazel grinned as he stepped over the lifeless body of Dean Winchester. “He was a worthy warrior but that was his fate. Now, Samuel, it is time for you to embrace yours.”_

_Sam snarled and despite his wounds, he was prepared to fight._

_“Isn’t that right my king?” Azazel asked his eyes looking behind Sam._

_Sam froze as the air grew cold._

_“That is right. The battle has been won and now I take my prize.” Lucifer purred in Sam’s ear._

_Defiance in his eyes Sam met the Devil King’s gaze head on and snarled at him, “As long as I draw breath, I shall never be yours.”_

_Amusement shone in those blue eyes, “Never is a long time Samuel. We shall see, we shall see.” Lucifer vowed._

_So focused on the monster before him, Sam never saw Azazel move until he felt a blow to his temple as darkness fell upon him. The last sight Sam saw was of his beloved brother's lifeless body and he vowed that he would choose death before being Lucifer’s mate._


	2. Chapter 2

Sam knew that he was running out of time now that Lucifer was planning on mating with him on his birthday which was only weeks away and he made it clear that he intended on performing an older mating ritual where Sam would be taken by him in attendance of the guests, marking him and knotting in front of people to see.

Sam refused to let that happen.

“My dear Samuel don’t you look ravishing this morning.” Lucifer greeted Sam as he entered the dining area.

Sam didn’t bother to mask his hatred of the man who came and placed a kiss on his cheek. He wanted nothing more than to wipe the feel of his lips from his skin.

“I can’t say the same for you. What is the dreadful outfit you are wearing? I am surprised that Lilith let you out of your chambers dressed like that.” Sam easily slipped into his Samuel role who was snotty and never bothered to hide that he loathed Lucifer and his minions as if they were beneath him.

Azazel and Lilith were the two people who he hated as much as he hated Lucifer and he never bothered to hold back when he was ripping into them. After all, they couldn’t touch him since Lucifer made it clear what he would do to anyone who tried touching Samuel.

Only one had dared to do it so far and Lucifer made them into a message of what would happen to anyone who dared to touch what he considered was his.

Sam could still remember the feel of those hands on his skin and the lips that kissed him The Alpha had been drunk and kept whispering how he wanted a taste of the Omegalocked in a gilded cage.

_“Lucifer’s pet.”_ The Alpha had whispered as he tugged at Sam’s clothing.

Sam wasn’t blind for he knew what the Alpha had planned and he almost welcomed it Because if he was already taken and sullied then Lucifer might not want him and would free him from this miserable life. Too bad he had been “rescued” instead of by Lucifer and the Alpha who had dared to touch Sam had been tortured for all to see. After Lucifer had his fun he allowed Lilith and Azazel to have a go at him. It took the Alpha a week to die, he was tied and left dangling from the beams then Lucifer had him tossed away as if he was nothing.

“Now Samuel, that isn’t a nice thing to say to your future Alpha.” Lucifer admonished.

Samuel sent him a look that would have frozen hell, “You mean my future rapist, don’t you? I have made it clear that I will never willingly take you as my Alpha.”

Lucifer let out a sigh; by now very well used to Samuel’s attitude, “Let me make something clear to you Sam. I will have you as my mate no matter what you say. I don’t care if you don’t want it or me. You will be mine and I always get what I want.” Lucifer reminded Sam, a dangerous look in his eyes. “You should be grateful that I waited this long. I could have taken you the moment I laid waste of your family.”

Sam wanted nothing more than to bury the fork into Lucifer’s eye, “You mean the night that you slaughtered my family and my true Alpha? Oh yes, I am so thankful that the worst night of my life wasn’t made any worse further. Let me make one thing clear to you Lucifer, I would rather die first before I ever allow you to mate with me.” Sam growled as he pushed his chair back from the table. “I have seemed to have lost my appetite. It must be the company I am forced to keep.” Climbing to his feet, Sam stalked out of the room.

A pair of slim arms wrapped around Lucifer, “I don’t understand why you are so obsessed with him?” Lilith whispered in Lucifer’s ear.

Grinning Lucifer pulled Lilith into his lap, “My dear Lilith, it is simple. I need an Omega to carry on my line. As much as I take joy in having you in my bed an Alpha can’t breed another Alpha. But that doesn’t mean I can’t share. Wouldn’t you like to help me break that fire in Samuel? Make him into our willing Omega who will spend his days in our bed begging for my knot and I am sure that he will be able to put that mouth of his to good work for you.”

Lilith let out a soft moan at the image that her lover painted. “It will be delightful to see him broken but it will take a while. He is full of fire and defiance .” The blond woman pointed out.

Lucifer’s smile was wicked, “And that is what makes it all the more fun. But in the end, we will break him. Samuel will carry my child and ensure that my legacy lives on forever. Now, what do you say we retire to our bedroom and we can discuss in great detail what we plan on doing with our Omega.”

“That sounds like a wonderful plan.” Lilith could never say no to her king.

* * *

_Colt Forest ...somewhere miles away from the Palace of the Devil King._

“What do you know?” The gruff demand echoed through the tent.

The woman who was more than used to it raised an eyebrow, “Lucifer is planning on claiming Sam in front of all those in attendance, making it clear that Sam is his Omega and mate. I also believe that he plans on letting Lilith join in so they can claim him together.” She gave her report.

She didn’t jump when a glass was thrown to the floor.

“There is no way in hell that I am going to allow this to happen. I will never allow that monster to lay claim to Samuel or combine the Winchester bloodline with his.”

“So what is your plan? I know that you have one.” A male voice, much calmer than the other one spoke up.

It seemed to calm the man down. “I do. And Meg I need to keep an eye on Sam. Keep detailed reports on his routine and schedules as well as his habits. We need to find the best time to get him alone.”

“Do I want to know why?” Meg asked.

Green eyes flickered with vengeance, “We are going to abduct Samuel and make Lucifer come to us.”

Looks were exchanged, before another man spoke up, “Are you sure that is wise Dean?”

The man once known as Dean Winchester grinned, “I do Castiel. It is time that the Devil met the Knight of Hell.”

The three knew that there was no talking Dean out of this plan. They just hoped that Sam didn’t become a victim in all of this. They also hoped that Dean being reunited with his mate would melt the ice around his heart and they could finally meet the man that Bobby and Rufus remembered.

“Whatever you say, Dean, I’ll keep an eye on him and make sure that Lucifer is unable to touch your Sammy,” Meg promised.

_‘My Sammy.’_ Dean had thought of nothing but Sam and freeing him from Lucifer’s hold but he wasn’t sure if Sam could love the man he now was. The dilemma was he wouldn’t know until he faced Sam again.

* * *

Sam wandered around the castle grounds, well aware of the eyes keeping watch over him. He wasn’t allowed much freedom, he was grateful that he was allowed to even do this much. He enjoyed walking around the castle grounds. He had been surprised to find such beauty in a horrible place such as this.

The flowers, while nowhere near as beautiful as the ones in his home, they were pretty to look at and they didn’t carry the memories of what he lost within them back at Winchester. He found some peace, sitting by the river watching the water trickle and wash against the rocks. Water was so pure and soothing, but also so powerful and dangerous. Sam often wished that he could be like the water and float away or destroy the cage he was living in.

Sam dipped his hand in and watches the ripples spread out. A soft smile appeared on his face as he watched the fish dart around. A small chirp had Sam lifting his head and a smile appeared on his face as he spotted the blue jay looking at him. “Hello, little one. Aren’t you a pretty bird?”

Holding out his hand carefully not to frighten the bird Sam wondered if he could cox it into his hand and to his delight it did. “I wish I had wings like you so that I could fly away from this cage. I wish I could be free like you.”

So used to eyes on him, Sam never noticed a new set of brown eyes watching him with sadness in them, wishing that they could do something to ease his suffering. But knew that they couldn’t act, at least not yet.

“I hope your plan works for your sake Dean. I don’t think Sam could survive much longer.” Meg whispered.

* * *

“You are worried.”

Dean grunted, refusing to say anything beyond that.

A sharp smack to the back of his head had Dean snarling as he turned around to face one of three people who would dare to do that to him.

Missouri Moseley looked deeply unimpressed at Dean’s response and raised an eyebrow as she stared at the younger man. “Boy, I might be only an Omega but that doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass.” She reminded him.

“Sorry,” Dean grunted. “Is there a reason you are bothering me?”

Missouri sighed, “Pamela and I saw something.”

Missouri Moseley and Pamela Barnes owed their lives to Dean; he had saved them both from certain death. As psychics, they were often considered to be witches and evil. If it hadn’t been for him they would have been burned at the stake. They owed him so much.

“What did you see?” Dean demanded to know.

“Samuel and you will be the downfall of the Devil King and his army. You together will usher in a new era of peace. The sons of the bloodlines of the Campbell and Winchester and descendant of the first High King Samuel Colt will undo all the horrors that have been brought to this world. It is time for you to take your mate and bring Lucifer to his knees.” Missouri told Dean.

“That is if Sam wants anything to do with me. Not after I left him in the hands of Lucifer for all these years. It is only because Sam is so strong that they haven’t broken him.” Dean was full of guilt for letting his brother, his omega; believe that he had died that night. He would have definitely died if it hadn’t been for Bobby and Rufus hadn’t found him near death.

It took him a long time to recover, to regain his strength and by then it was too late.

_“Sammy? Where is Sammy?” Dean slurred out._

_Bobby and Rufus exchanged looks as they continued to care for Dean’s wounds and the fever he had developed from them._

_“I’m sorry son.” Was all that Bobby could say._

_“No.” Dean couldn’t believe that his Sammy was gone. He didn’t believe the fact his mate was lost. “Tell me he isn’t dead.”_

_“No, he isn’t dead. He was taken by Lucifer,” Rufus informed him, his voice devoid of any emotion._

_At those words Dean began to struggle out of bed, he could barely lift himself before he collapsed back into bed._

_“You can’t do anything yet, you damn fool. You certainly can’t go taking on the Devil King like this. If you want to save Sam you need to heal first.” Rufus gruffly informed the younger Alpha._

_“I am going to kill Lucifer make no mistake of that. And if he has done anything to my Sammy I will make it as painful as possible.” Dean vowed._

_Bobby sighed and Rufus shrugged his shoulders, “I can stand behind that.” Rufus voiced his agreement._

_Bobby shook his head, “While we all want Lucifer dead we need a plan and allies before we can launch an attack on him and save Sam.”_

_Dean hated the fact that Bobby was right but with how weak his body was he couldn’t argue. ‘Hang on Sammy I am coming for you.’_

“Whatever you are thinking boy, stop it right now. You didn’t fail your mate. From what I have heard from you, he is a fighter and he won’t give into Lucifer. You will save him and he in return will save you. Now come and eat with the rest of us.” Missouri ordered.

Dean knew better than to argue with her. She was a scary woman.

“About time you joined us.” Benny, one of Dean’s trusted friends called out when he saw Dean following sheepishly behind Missouri.

Dean shot his friend and fellow Alpha a look; he heard the amusement in Benny’s voice. Benny’s mate Madison had the same amused look on her face.

“You do not know how to play fair. Sending Missouri in was devious.” Dean glared at his people sitting around the campfire; all of them had suffered at the hands of Lucifer one way or another.

“It was my idea son, you weren’t eating and I know only one who person who you wouldn’t dare say no to,” Bobby spoke up from where he was stirring the pot, a delicious odder rising from it that had Dean’s mouth-watering.

“Fine, I’ll join you for dinner. You could have just asked me to instead of sending in Missouri.” Dean grumbled out as he took the bowl of food that Ellen Harvelle handed him.

A knowing look appeared on Ellen’s face, “We did. You ignored us so Gabriel suggested we send Missouri in.”

Dean shot a glare at the smirking man who was curled up beside his Alpha Crowley. It had taken time for Dean to trust Gabriel. After all, the man was Lucifer’s brother but once he explained that he had been cast out for daring to stand against Lucifer with their older brother and father no one doubted him. Dean had managed to escape death almost upon him when Crowley had found him. Crowley, who had been a spy among Lucifer’s people, informing Gabriel and his family of Lucifer’s plans. The two had been a great help in detailing Lucifer’s mindset and the kind of people that served under him.

It had been Crowley who gave him the name Knight of Hell that will bring down death and fire upon Lucifer.

_“Well I could have called you Avenging Angel but Knight of Hell is more poetic and Abaddon, one of Lucifer’s most loyal followers who fell at the hands of Cain once used that title. It will be a thorn in Lucifer’s side to know that another one bears that title, one that uses it to do good and help people,” Crowley explained when Dean had asked him why he had given him that name._

_A rare smile appeared on Dean’s face, “You are truly devious, I love it. Anything that will enrage Lucifer is good for me.”_

“Have you heard anything from Meg?” Dean asked after he swallowed his stew, looking at his friend Castiel.

The Alpha shook his head, “Not yet but it has only been a week. She will no doubt send her message soon.” Castiel couldn’t hide the hint of worry in his voice as he thought about his mate. Thankfully, Meg was not high ranking enough within Lucifer’s ranks for him to have noticed her or the scent that clings to her.

Meg was considered a servant within Lucifer’s castle and time from time she cared for Sam since she was an Omega and Lucifer didn’t consider her a threat. Only omegas were allowed nearSam, which Dean was truly thankful for. The last thing that he wanted was for another Alpha around his Sam, threatening his safety. It was enough that Lucifer was allowed to put his hands on his Sammy.

“It won’t be that much longer, brother. We will get your Sam back.” Benny promised.

“That we will and then we will take Lucifer’s head,” Dean vowed his green eyes flashing with rage as he did his best to keep his Alpha side in check. 


	3. Chapter 3

Meg had watched Sam for the week until she was able to track his movements. The problem was that she had yet to still figure out a time that would work for them to “abduct” Sam.

She also knew that they would have to act soon as Lucifer was getting bolder with his actions when it came to Sam. It had been by accident when she stumbled across them in the dining room with Sam looking very uncomfortable.

_Sam hated it when he was forced to be in Lucifer’s presence, he would rather eat in his room or go without food if it meant that he could be spared from having to look at the man across from him._

_“Samuel,” Lucifer dragged out Sam’s name, barely contained anger in it._

_Sam blinked a slow smirk crossing his face, he knew that he was pushing it but he didn’t care. He would never show an act of mercy to Lucifer, he would make the monster as miserable as he made him. “Yes?” He asked politely but made it clear that he didn’t care what the man had to say and that he found him beneath his stature._

_A snarl escaped Lucifer’s lips, “I’m tired of this attitude of yours Samuel. It would be wise if you realized that the longer you fight me the more you will make it all that much difficult for you when you are mine. Do you understand?”_

_Sam’s own eyes narrowed, “I will never roll over and surrender to the likes of you. I will fight you every step of the way. I would rather die than ever be your Omega.”_

_The Alpha in Lucifer would no longer stand for the lowly Omega to continue to speak to him like that and he lunged up and before Sam knew what was happening and Lucifer had Sam pinned underneath him._

_‘Show him. Make him our whore.’ A voice whispered and Lucifer’s grin was nasty. He was done waiting; he was going to take what was his._

_Sam felt a surge of fear fill him as Lucifer pinned him beneath his body. Still, there was a chance if he made the Alpha mad enough he just might kill him instead of mating with him. “Aww is the big bad Alpha unable to handle an Omega talking back to him? Why don’t you go run off to Lilith? I’m sure that she would be more than happy to give you what you need, after all, that is what she is here for.” Sam taunted Lucifer._

_That seemed to be the tipping point as Lucifer wrapped his hands around Sam’s neck and began to squeeze. “I want you awake for when I take you and knot you. I wanted to hear your screams fill the air as I took what you held onto for so long that you wanted only your beloved Dean to take from you. That changes, I will take you, make you my mate and then when you wake up, I will chain you to my bed and take you over and over until you break. That fire of yours that you are so proud of, will flicker out and fade into nothing as you become my willing whore.” Lucifer growled out._

_“Never.” Sam managed to gasp out even as black spots began appearing before his eyes._

_“King Lucifer?” Lilith's voice came from behind them._

_The voice drew Lucifer out of his rage, for a second he considered ignoring it but then all his plans for Sam came rushing back to him and as much fun as he would love to take the Omega now he would wait. “You were saved this time but on your birthday all will bear witness to me taking you and then once I am through with you, I will pass you around to my loyal soldiers and let them all have a go at you. By the time they are done with you, you will be begging to be mine alone.” Lucifer hissed in Sam’s ear before he forced a kiss on the unwilling Omega._

_Sam refused to move until Lucifer got off of him and he knew that he meant every word he uttered. Lucifer would give him to his followers and it sickened him, he had seen firsthand the damage that Azazel and the others like him had done to the omegas. The majority of them ended up taking their lives._

_“Take him to his room,” Lucifer ordered as he stalked away from Sam, he would deal with the mouthy omega once he dealt with whatever Lilith thought was important enough to interrupt him for._

_Gentle hands cupped Sam’s face as the scent of another Omega relaxed him._

_“It is okay. You are safe now.” A sweet voice whispered._

_Sam let out a shuddering breath as he did his best to regain control of himself. “Thank you.” He trailed off unsure of the woman’s name._

_“I’m Meg; it is nice to meet you, Samuel.” Meg smiled at him._

_Sam once again shuddered, “Please call me Sam. Only Lucifer and his followers call me Samuel.”_

_“Sam it is. Come let me help you back to your room. The last thing you want is to be found like this.” Meg suggested as she helped Sam up to his feet. She could feel the faint tremors that Sam tried to hide as she led him to his room or his prison cell as she called it. She wasn’t surprised to see that Sam was affected by his encounter with Lucifer, the man was terrifying. They needed to act soon or she feared Sam would act upon the only other option he believed he had left with him and if he did she knew that Dean would join him shortly._

_Once they reached Sam’s room he turned and smiled at her, a real smile that allowed Meg to see the dimples that Dean waxed poetry about._

_“Thank you, Meg, for everything,” Sam whispered, his throat sore from where Lucifer had squeezed._

_Meg squeezed his hands in hers. “I know you don’t have a reason to believe me but help is coming. I promise you that.”_

_Meg saw the flicker of hope in Sam’s eyes before it died out, “There is no help coming for me.” Sam whispered before he extracted his hands from hers and closed the door behind him._

_Meg stood for a moment staring at the thick oak doors and knew that they had to act quickly and swiftly._

Shaking her head Meg pulled herself out of those memories, she knew that she couldn’t include what had happened in her message because Dean would read it and he would lose all control and launch an attack before they were ready.

Besides she had good news, a way to get to Sam before storming the castle. Lucifer had decided that it was time his people met his future consort and was sending him out to visit the nearby villages and Azazel was to be his guard.

Meg also knew that it was a reminder to Sam, to see what happened to those who dared to disobey Lucifer. She had seen those villages and the people living there were treated horribly. She knew that as an Omega Sam would want to help them and Lucifer would use that to keep Sam in line. If he disobeyed, it would be the people who suffered his wrath.

Tying the scroll around the leg of her hawk, Meg smiled as she ran a finger along with its wings, “Go find Castiel.” She ordered as she let it go. The hawk took off its wings spreading out it as it took to the sky. “Please reach them in time.” Meg pleaded.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean had everyone on edge as they waited for news from Meg.

“If he doesn’t soon calm down I am dunking him into the nearby river,” Madison growled out, she normally kept her cool but there was only so much of Dean snarling and growling that one could take.

“I’ll help you, love,” Benny promised, Dean was his best friend but he was also at his wit's end with the attitude of the other Alpha.

“I think we all would help,” Rufus grunted from where he was polishing his sword.

“He’s just worried, it is getting closer and closer to Sam’s birthday and we still haven’t heard from Meg,” Castiel spoke, he could understand Dean’s worry as he had the same worry for Meg being so close to Lucifer.

Before anyone could say anything a loud cry filled the air as a hawk soared above them before coming to land on the empty spot beside Castiel.

“Hello, Clarence I take it that you have a message for me?” Castiel asked the hawk calmly, he received a caw in response.

There tied to its leg was indeed a scroll, taking it Castiel unfolded it to read. His eyes widened as he jumped to his feet and headed for Dean’s tent.

Dean, who had been studying the maps of the roads leading to Lucifer’s kingdom, looked up when Castiel came running into his tent. “Castiel?” 

“Meg has sent a message; she knows how we can get to Sam.”

For the first time in a long time, Dean felt hope in his heart that he would so be reunited with his Sammy. “How?”

“It would seem that Sam is going to be visiting the villages so that people can meet their future King’s consort. Azazel will be the only one going along. Lucifer is getting cocky.” Castiel explained.

Dean’s lips curled up, “Well then it’s time we go collect our prize and let Lucifer know we are coming for him. Gather our people we start planning.” Dean declared. _‘Hold on Sammy. I’m coming for you. It won’t be long now.’_ Dean silently vowed.

* * *

If there was one person that Sam hated as much as Lucifer it was the knight sitting across from him, the knight that helped take his beloved Dean from him.

Azazel grinned at Sam, amused by the Omega’s rage that he had for him. “You know this would go much easier for everyone if you just accepted your fate. You are going to be Lucifer’s no matter what.”

“I would rather die first than ever submit to a monster like him.” Sam snarled back.

Azazel just shook his head, “Oh Samuel you keep saying that but if you truly meant it then you would have already done it. You are too much of a coward to do something like that. Your father would be ashamed of you.” Azazel’s smile turned wicked, “Your beloved Dean would be ashamed of you, at how far you have fallen. For years you have been Lucifer’s guest and you haven’t done anything to avenge your beloved brother. You are weak Samuel and it is time you accept that fact.”

Sam felt rage bubble up inside him at how Azazel casually mentioned Dean and his father but a part of him feared that maybe, just maybe he was right and they would be ashamed to see what he had turned into.

Silence regained in the carriage but Azazel’s smugness filled the room and Sam kept his gaze on the passing scenery when without warning the carriage came to a shuddering halt.

Both men were nearly thrown out of their seats but managed to grab on to the edges and keep themselves from hitting the floor.

Azazel was enraged. “What the hell is that fool doing?” His yellow eyes pinned Sam in his spot. “You will stay here!” He ordered as he flew open the door and with his sword, in hand, he exited the carriage.

“Well, that answers that.” Azazel mumbled as he found the driver with an arrow sticking out of his chest. Pulling his sword from his sheath his yellow eyes glowed as he looked around the trees for those who dare to attack he roared, “Who dares to attack one of Lucifer’s men? Show yourselves, cowards.”

"Funny you call us cowards when in fact that is what you are." A deep voice seemed to echo everywhere. "You, who follow a monster that attacks innocents, slaughter villages in his wake. Take and force those people to serve you with no choice other than death."

A growl escaped Azazel, "How dare you insult my master!"

A figure appeared before him, there was no denying the man was handsome with a scruff that only added to the dangerous aura that hung around the Alpha. "I will insult him all I want, he took everything from me and I will see him burn for what he did."

"You're him! The Knight of Hell." Azazel had been hearing whispers of a man gathering rebel forces who had been freeing villages from their place underneath Lucifer's rule, those who knew of him spoke of awe and the people had taken to calling him their hero.

A dangerous smile appeared on the man's face, making him all the more handsome and deadly, "I see you have heard of me. I am honoured. Now we can do this the easy way where you step aside and allow me to take the prize inside of the carriage and I allow you to live or we can duel that will end with your head detached from your body."

"Who do you think you are boy? I am Azazel one of Lucifer's top generals do you think that you can beat me? That is laughable. I shall be the one to present my lord with your head." With that Azazel launched himself at the man standing in front of him.

Blade met blade as the two skilled swordsmen clashed as a deadly dance ensued between them both knowing that only one will be walking away alive from this duel.

Unable to deny his curiosity, Sam did his best to see through the window of the carriage and he was stunned to see Azazel duelling with another Alpha and the man was holding his ground against the demon.

"I don't know who you are but I hope you kill that bastard," Sam muttered under his breath, he wanted to see Azazel and most of all Lucifer burn for what they took from him.

Azazel eyes flashed. He hated the fact that the rumours of the Knight of Hell were true, that he was a skilled swordsman, usually by now he would have finished off anyone who dared to challenge him but not this man. No, he was proving to be everything the stories claim him to be and more.

A cocky smirk appeared on the man's face, "What's the matter Azazel, getting tired? I thought you were supposed to be such a legendary swordsman, I have seen children with more skills than you."

Watching from the trees Rufus and Bobby watched as Dean toyed with Azazel as if he was nothing to him but an ant to be squished beneath his boot.

As their swords continued to clash at the back of his mind Azazel felt a nagging feeling that he had seen those emerald green eyes before. "Who are you?"

"The monster you made me into Was the hissed replied.

Bobby and Rufus knew that Dean longed to kill all those who slaughtered his family and steel Sam away from him but he wasn't the only one who had lost someone and right now it was more important completing what their true goal was. 

Dean blinked as two bodies moved in front of him separating him from Azazel.

“Leave Azazel to us. You aren’t the only one seeking vengeance against him.” Rufus smiled as he lifted his sword, it had been a long time coming but at last, they would avenge their king and their friend.

"Besides we came here for someone else and while we all want our revenge there is something far more important for you waiting than to be focusing on this scum." Bobby reminded Dean.

Seeing beyond the hatred and rage, Dean knew that his two mentors were right. Sam was so close to him now, after all these years he would finally lay eyes on his soulmate, his mate.

It finally came to Azazel of just who that man was, "It can't be! You are dead! I saw it with my own eyes."

The smile that appeared on Dean's face was anything but nice, "You really should have made sure of that. Now, I am the one who will get to step over your corpse as I walk away and we leave you to die a slow and painful death."

"Oh, we can promise that," Rufus added from his spot in front of the prince he swore his loyalty to.

With a serious look on his face, Bobby stared down at the monster that had helped the Devil King lay waste to their home, "Trust us, justice will be delivered."

Dean couldn't remember the last time he had seen Bobby, the man that was like a second father to him, so enraged. "I trust the two of you to do what needs to be done." Turning on his heel he headed towards the carriage that held the other half of his soul.

Inside the carriage Sam was utterly torn, he didn't know what to do. While he was happy to see Azazel finally getting what he had coming, finally pay for all the lives he destroyed; he was nervous as well. He had heard the tales of the Knight of Hell. so named that by Lucifer, because he reigned hell on the Devil’s armies. Sam thought there was irony in the fact that the Devil King named the greatest thorn in his side as the Knight of Hell.

Still, Sam wasn't a fool, he knew the man was not someone to be messed with but this was his chance to break free of Lucifer's cage.

Any thoughts of fleeing faded from Sam's mind as the carriage door flew open and he was face to face with the man Lucifer feared.

_'His eyes are so green.'_ Was the first thing Sam thought as he stared into them, he had only seen that colour of green once in his past and he felt a string of pain pulled his heart, one that never had healed and left a scar deep in his heart. Quickly, Sam buried those memories once again and focused on the man in front of him.

Dean could hardly breathe. After so long Sam was here, in front of him. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Sam who he was. _'No! Now is not the time, I need to get Sam to safety first and then we can talk.'_ Quickly adopting his Knight of Hell personality, Dean flashed Sam a smile before offering him his hand, "Alright princely it is time to go. You either come willingly or I carry you out of this carriage."

Sam could only stare at the man in sheer disbelief. "You can't be serious."

A wicked grin appeared on the man's face, "Oh I am very serious sweetheart. Now, what will it be? Willing or I carry you."

The look on Sam's face only grew as more disbelieving, "I might be an Omega but that doesn't mean that I am helpless!" Sam growled out, he hated being treated like he was fragile because of his status as an Omega. 

"We don't have time to do discuss this, time to go sweetheart." Dean moved and picked Sam up into his arms, ignoring Sam's squeaks as he slung Sam over his shoulder, "Hang on princess."

"Put me down!" Sam shouted as he pounded his fist against the man's back, even if he did have a rather nice butt. _'No, bad Sam. I need to focus on what is important and how to escape this man.'_

It might have been years but Dean still remembers how Sam's mind worked, "Don't even think of trying to escape princess, you are going to find yourself outnumbered." Dean warned him.

Sam had to admit that there was no doubt that the man was speaking the truth, while he had been trained with swordsmanship but he didn't know if he could take on the Knight of Hell himself; not to mention however many of his people he brought with him.

Dean was pleased that he could still read Sam, "Don't even think about trying to escape once we reach my camp, I'm going to make sure that you have no idea where we are or how we get there. I hope you don't mind being a blindfolded princess."

Sam was about to say something when they walked past the headless body of Azazel, "You killed him." Sam was in awe and he felt a sense of freedom and vengeance fill him, finally the monster that helped slay his family was dead.

"That he is Samuel, he has paid for what he did to your family."

Sam blinked at the familiar voice, "Bobby, is that you?"

"Aye, it is me lad." Bobby and Rufus both came into view.

Tears weld up in Sam's sunflower eyes, "You have no idea how happy I am to see the two of you alive and well. I was so sure that I was the only one who survived." Sam wanted to ask but didn't dare hope that there was a chance that Dean had survived as well.

"We can discuss this later back at camp. Rufus, blindfold our guest." Dean ordered.

Bobby and Rufus shared a look before Rufus pulled out a cloth, "Sorry about this kid."

Rufus' remorseful face was the last thing that Sam saw before the cloth was tied around his eyes.

While Sam couldn't see, he did know he was placed on a horse and the strong arm was wrapped around his waist and holding him tightly against his chest.

"Hang on princess," Dean whispered in Sam's ear loving the shiver that he earned from Sam before urging his horse to move.

* * *

Sam wasn't sure how long they travelled on horseback for he did his best to try and memorize the turns they took or how long they rode before making a turn. He tried to listen for the sounds of running water but it soon became clear that it was impossible to do so.

_'I didn't escape one prison to end up in another one.'_ Sam vowed he would do everything in his power to escape. He was helped off of the horse and with his eyes still covered he was led away from the horses.

It was the sound of people talking that reached Sam's ears first. He froze as a pair of hands removed the blindfold and he found himself blinking as he took in the sight before him.

"Meg?" Sam asked in sheer disbelief.

"Hey Sam, it's good to see you again." Meg smiled at him, "I'm sorry for deceiving you but I couldn't let anyone learn that I am part of the Knight of Hell's rebels but allow me to show you around. You are safe here Sam." Meg promised.

Dean watched as Meg led Sam off, he didn't even turn his head when he felt Bobby and Rufus come to stand beside him. "I already know what you are going to say," Dean commented never taking his eyes off of Sam.

"Well I think it needs to be repeated, you need to tell Sam who you are. It won't take him long to figure out who you are, after all, you two are destined mates, you are soulmates." Bobby reminded Dean.

"Besides how do you think he is going to feel when he learns who you are and you kept it a secret from him?" Rufus added.

Dean knew that they both had valid points, "I'll talk to Sam when the time is right." Dean promised before stalking off to see what his people had learned while he was gone. There was no way that Dean was going to tell them that he was afraid that Sam might blame or worse hate him for not protecting him and what he has done as the Knight of Hell.

Bobby and Rufus shared a look, "He isn't going to tell him." Rufus commented.

Sadly, Bobby shook his head all he wanted was to see his two boys happy, "No he isn't."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam had been in the camp for a week and he couldn't remember the last time he had felt free, no that was a lie, the last time he felt free was when he was with Dean before the night he lost everything.

Sam would have to say that out of everyone here Meg was his best friend and her mate was a very interesting man, they made quite the pair.

_"Wait the Knight sent you to keep an eye on me?" There was no missing the sound of shock in Sam's voice as he stared at Meg, he had been curious as to why the Knight was interested in him._

_"He did. I can't tell you why that is up to him alone to give you those answers."_

Sam had waited a week but every time he saw the Alpha he would walk away from him, well he had enough he wanted his answers and he was going to get them.

"If you are looking for him, he is near the riverbed," Castiel informed Sam.

"Thank you," With a determined look in his eyes and his jaw set Sam marched off to where the Alpha was.

* * *

Dean could sense Sam before he saw him, he knew that he had been acting like a coward. Here he was reunited with his Omega and he kept avoiding him. _'Bobby and the others are right it is time I tell Sam the truth.'_

"Your eyes put even the most beautiful of sunflowers to shame," Dean spoke softly, words that were only for Sam’s ears to listen.

Sam could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He knew those words; they were engraved into his heart and soul. He had clung to them when the world grew cold and he thought he would never feel anything again.

"You promised to always protect me," Sam spoke once he was out of shock.

Dean froze, his back still to Sam.

But Sam knew Dean no matter how much time had passed, there was no one in the world that Sam knew better than Dean.

His Alpha.

"I clung to those words. They kept me safe and warm and gave me something to hope for even in the darkest of times.” Sam told Dean speaking from his heart.

“I failed you, Sammy. It took me so long to get better and by the time I was good, you were a prisoner of Lucifer’s and I couldn’t save you until now.” Dean couldn’t look at Sam. “I am not the same brother you know or love. I have done things that would make you sick. My hands are stained with the blood of others. You deserve better than me.”

“I think it is up to me to decide who I give my heart and my love to!” Sam snapped at Dean.

Surprised to hear such a tone from Sam, Dean turned to face him, “Sammy?”

Growling under his breath about stubborn Alpha’s and their big pride, Sam crossed the distance between them and cupped Dean’s face between his hands. “I have loved you all of my life. Nothing could ever change that. Do you not think I didn’t carry the guilt? I carry the same guilt as you do. I failed to save you, something I had to live with every day, while I was Lucifer’s prisoner. There were days that I longed to join you but I couldn’t and now I know why. It is because my soul knew that you were still alive and fate would once again bring us together. We were meant to be Dean and nothing can change that.”

Closing his eyes, Dean rested his forehead against Sam; he took a deep breath and breathed in the scent of his Omega. Opening his eyes he looked into those sunflower eyes he loved so much and thought he would never get another chance to look into. “I can’t live without you, Sam. There is nothing past or present that I would put in front of you. No one will ever hold my love the way you do. I was barely living while you were trapped with that monster. So many times I wanted to storm his castle and take you back but the others always stopped me.”

“I’m glad. It could have ended in your death and we wouldn’t be reunited until I joined you on the other side. As for the rest of your fears, nothing you could have done would ever make me turn my back on you. I know monsters. I was forced to live among them. You are nothing like Lucifer or his people.” Sam spoke passionately.

Dean didn’t know how much he needed to hear that until the words fell from Sam’s lips. “I love you Sammy, my Sam,” Dean whispered.

“I love you too Dean. Please make me your mate.” Sam pleaded.

Dean’s eyes widened it was everything he dreamed of more. “Are you certain? We don’t have to rush. We can wait.” Even though Dean wanted nothing more than to take Sam and make him his and let everyone know that he and Sam were mated and would be forever linked as one, he would wait. For Sam. He’d give his brother ample time, just as much as he needed. He refused to do anything against Sam’s will.

A coy look entered Sam's eyes, “I want nothing more than to be yours. You already have my heart now I want to give you my body.”

“How am I supposed to say no to that?”Dean knew he couldn’t. He knew that he should take Sam back to his tent, lay him out on his bed and take his time with him.

“No, I want it here under the stars by the river, and in a field of flowers just like where we shared our first kiss. This is where I wish to give myself to you.” Sam pulled Dean deeper into the field and he was pleased when Dean came willingly.

Their lips met in a deep soul binding kiss as Dean slowly lowered Sam down onto the grass, he would do his best not to harm Sam.

That night, two souls who had always been meant to be together, finally become one.

* * *

"I offer my congratulations to the both of you for your mating, and I bring good news. My brother Michael has offered his army to join us against Lucifer," Gabriel informed them with a smile on his face. It hadn't been easy but he had done it, he had found his older brother and convinced him that it was time to put a stop to Lucifer's reign of terror.

"That is wonderful news, Lucifer fears Michael unlike anyone else. Sorry, Dean." Sam pressed a quick kiss against his mate's lips.

"That is alright, I understand. I have heard of Michael and his army that he possesses. If he will aid us it is time to strike, I welcome him wholeheartedly. It is time for Lucifer reign to an end." Dean could hardly believe it. Not only did he have his beloved Sam back but it was finally time to remove Lucifer from power for good.

"It is indeed a good thing, since Azazel's death and Sam's escape, he has become even more bloodthirsty than before. He is out for revenge and he has destroyed more innocent lives than before, he has left a trail of blood and death." Meg informed them looking very grim.

A tiny whimper escaped Sam's lips he had seen and felt Lucifer's rage and his heart ached for those poor lives lost in the wake of the Devil's King rage. "We need to stop Lucifer as soon as we can."

"Just like my mate says, it is time to remove the Devil King from his throne." Dean flashed a bloodthirsty grin.

* * *

Lilith entered Lucifer's throne room with her head held high refusing to show any fear in her front of her King's rage. _'If only that fool Azazel hadn't gotten himself killed and lost that weak Omega my lord would not be so enraged.'_ Lilith had never liked Azazel, she always thought of him as weak and his death only proved her right.

"What do you have for me, Lilith?" Lucifer growled, his red eyes flashing it was clear that he barely had control over his rage.

Kneeling before the throne Lilith kept her head bow in respect as she informed him, "I bring bad news my King, your brother Michael has joined forces with the Knight of Hell and is bringing in his army."

A snarl of pure rage escaped Lucifer as he flung the pitcher of water by his throne, "Summon my generals we have a war to plan." Lucifer ordered.

Lilith nodded but it didn't escape her gaze the flash of fear in Lucifer's eyes at the knowledge that his brother was getting involved.

* * *

"I don't want to get up." Sam moaned as he snuggled deeper into Dean's arms not wanting to move from his mate's warm embrace.

Dean knew how Sam was feeling, he didn't want to move either, "As much as I wish we could stay in bed we have to get up. Gabriel received word last night that Michael and his army shall be here today." He reminded Sam.

Pouting Sam pulled himself out of Dean's embrace, "Very well but you will make it up to me tonight."

A wicked smirk appeared on Dean's face, "It will be my pleasure to do so."


	6. Chapter 6

It was midday when a tall dark-haired man arrived in the camp, a handsome blond man who smelt like an Omega beside him. From the possessive way the Alpha stood in front of him they were mates.

"Michael! Adam! It is good to see the two of you again." Gabriel came forward to greet them.

"Gabriel, it is always a joy to see you again." The Omega now known as Adam moved to hug his brother in law.

Michael sent his mate a small smile before turning his attention onto Dean, "It is good to see you again, brother. And it is a pleasure to meet you, Knight of Hell. I look forward to dethroning my brother, fighting him alongside you."

Dean grinned, "I like you but just so you know the only ones who will be killing Lucifer will be Sam and myself."

Michael gave a nod of understanding, "I understand. He has caused your family much suffering and tried to forcefully claim your omega, he is yours."

It was decided that while Michael and his army along with Dean's people would launch a front attack while Meg would lead Dean, Sam and Castiel into the underground tunnels that Lucifer seems to have forgotten about.

* * *

Lucifer was rarely caught off guard but that morning as the sun first rose he was greeted by the sounds of battle horns, pulling on his clothing and grabbing his sword he headed towards his window, what greeted him had him freezing, a vast army baring the flags of his brother Michael stood at his gates.

"Gather my armies and prepare for battle!" Lucifer ordered Lilith who had climbed out of his bed to join him.

"I will do so, My Lord," Lilith promised.

* * *

Dean, Sam, Meg and Castiel waited hiding in the darkness as Lucifer's generals began giving orders when it became clear that Lucifer and Lilith were staying behind in the castle.

"I always figured that Lucifer was a coward," Dean growled under his breath.

"This works for us, he is alone with only Lilith. We take Lucifer and Meg and Castiel take Lilith." Sam whispered.

Dean could see Sam's logic.

Lucifer was on edge as he paced the floor, he knew that as skilled as his generals were they would be no match for his beloved older brother. Michael was unmatched with the skill of a sword and his army was double the size of his. _'Still, by sacrificing my people it will allow me to live another day and to take my revenge.'_

"I know that look. That is the one of a coward." A voice drawled out and Lucifer found his gaze drawn to the four people who had entered his throne room.

"Samuel, you have returned to me." Lucifer smiled at the Omega, a look of lust in his eyes as he took in the sight of the younger man, only to stop at the sight of a mating mark on Sam's neck. "Who dared to claim what is mine?!" He roared.

"That would be me." The same voice from before drawled out and Lucifer turned his enrage filled gaze onto the green-eyed handsome Alpha. "I don't know if you remember me but I am Dean Winchester, the son of John and Mary Winchester and the one true mate of Sam."

"No, it isn't possible you died alongside your parents." Lucifer had seen it himself the life draining from the young Alpha eyes.

"Looks can be deceiving. That mistake will be your death." Dean growled as he and Sam moved like a well-oiled team.

"I don't think so." Meg appeared before Lilith cutting her off from aiding her master.

"I will enjoy ripping your tongue from your mouth." Lilith snarled out.

Meg's eyes shone with delight, "You can try but it will be hard once I remove your head from your body."

Swords clashed as Lucifer faced off against Sam and Dean and Lilith dealt with Meg and Castiel.

Enraged Lucifer lunged at Dean, "How dare you take what is mine? Once you are dead I will change all of that. I will take Sam beside your cooling corpse forever linking our mating to your death, it will break him. I will make him into my willing whore who will serve me as I wish."

A growl escaped Dean as he pushed back against the other man, "That will never happen. I will not fall to you and you shall never get your hands on Sam." Lucifer was confused when Dean suddenly smiled, "Isn't that right Sammy?"

So focused on Dean, Lucifer had lost track of Sam until he felt a sword run through his chest, the last thing Lucifer saw as he fell to his knees was Sam coming to stand beside Dean, his sword nowhere in sight.

"It is time for your reign of terror to end. Burn in hell Lucifer." Sam smiled sweetly at the monster who had tormented him for years.

That was the last thing Lucifer heard before death claimed him.

"NO!!!" Lilith's enraged scream filled the air as she watched her King fall and that was her undoing as Meg took advantage of her distraction and sliced Lilith's head clean off.

It was done, Lucifer was no more.

"We are free," Sam whispered before pressing a kiss against Dean's lips.

* * *

With Lucifer's death and the defeat of his army at the hands of Michael's vast army, word of the end of reign of terror spread everywhere and celebrations were held. Finally no longer would the people, have to fear the Devil King. Lucifer's generals were executed and those who had survived their slaughter found peace at knowing their families could finally rest in peace.

Dean and Sam took their rightful place as rulers and a great celebration was held at the knowing that the Winchester line hadn't been wiped out.

Walking hand in hand Sam and Dean found themselves back in the field where they first confessed their love to one another. 

Dean loved the sight of Sam bathing in the moonlight. "I love you."

Giving a smile that was meant only for Dean and Dean alone, using his free hand Sam cupped Dean's cheek, "I love you too Dean."

Pulling Sam into his arms the two new kings replayed their first kiss under the moonlight surrounded by sunflowers and petals dancing around them on the wind.


End file.
